witchhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
South
South is one of the Four Legendary Witches and a main antagonist. Although she is working with North, she does not trust her, ready to kill her if she does not reveal her plans. Varete may fear her to an extent, or at least recognize her power, as she tells Aria Godspell to retreat when South arrives, saying, "This place will soon become hell." She is the sorella (blood sister) of Peony and Lady Calia is her subordinate. Lancelot and Lee Bairong also work for her, much to Sabrina Rose's anger. South seems to have a relationship with Merlin, which South is not very happy about. Appearance South's outfit is composed of a red halter, baring her midriff, detached sleeves that extend well past her hands, and her shoulders hold wide U-shaped pauldrons. The rest of the outfit includes a long ankle-length skirt, slitted on both sides up to the waistline, and adorned with small tassles. She also wears high heels and her hat is modeled after a priest's cap, save for the curved extensions on the left and right. Personality South looks down upon humans, thinking that they are weak. She also enjoys killing, telling Varete (whom she supposedly killed alongside North), "I'm so delighted by the fact I can kill you again."Witch Hunter: chapter 36, page 16 She also refers to people as "toys", and enjoys "breaking" (killing) them. She loves the sound of explosions, fire and destruction''Witch Hunter'' Volume 10, Chapter 48. Despite her behaviour, she is rather intelligent, or at least highly perceptive, as she notes that Merlin's "magic circle" is actually the entire city of Camelot. Story Invading North's Castle Invading Britain South is seen after Aria Godspell and Varete retreat, as Varete had noticed her presence. She calls Britain "Calia's playground" and interferes when Calia and Cougar Kunein are about to begin battle. She descends upon the battlefield and immediately blasts Cougar with a fire spell, setting her entire surroundings on fire. However, she notes that her spell had activated much sooner and much closer than she had intended it to. She turns to Merlin, who arrived at the scene of the battle, and asks him if he had been the one to do it. She recognizes that the entire city was his magic circle, and he used that to counter South's own powers. South acknowledges that even a Witch of her caliber would be unable to fight something like that, calling Merlin the "Archmage." As South is about to fight Merlin, she releases tremendous pressure, but Merlin easily negates its effect and reminds her of their agreement: South would not interfere in any area that was under Merlin's jurisdiction. After a couple more exchange of words, South agrees to retreat. Quotes *(To Neptis) "Prey that does not fight back ... is not delicious." *(To Lady Calia) "Watch, Calia. This ... is how you handle a toy." *''"It's always nice to hear ... the sound of explosions and fire."'' Powers and Abilities The extent of South's powers is unknown, although she is extremely powerful, shown by her status as one of the Four Great Witches. Cougar Kunein notes that she is more powerful than both Edea Florence and Vihyungrang. She is currently considered as the strongest witch. Witch Hat : Peony can appear from her witch hat ;Unnamed Fire Spell :South is capable of creating a large explosion that ravaged a part of the city as well as destroy WH South Earth Center with ease. Trivia *Most of South's direct subordinates are named after plants. **Calia is a type of shrubbery; Roses are flower shrubs, and Peonies are also flowers. References Gallery Witchhunter ch15 p36.JPG Witchhunter ch15 p37.JPG Witchhunter ch48 p1.JPG Witchhunter ch17 p10.JPG witchhunter ch36 p7.JPG witchhunter ch36 p8.JPG Navigation Category:Witch Category:Antagonist Category:Female Category:Character